The present invention resides in a pneumatic retarding device with a cylinder including a piston movably supported therein by a piston rod in sealed relationship with the cylinder and dividing the cylinder into a displacement chamber and a compensation chamber providing a force counteracting piston movement in the cylinder but permitting a leakage flow of air between the displacement chamber and the compensation chamber at least during movement of the piston into the displacement chamber and in a guide system including such a retarding device.
DE 102 14 596 A1 discloses such a retarding device, which however, comprises a relatively large number of different parts which must be produced individually and subsequently be assembled which is quite time consuming so that the retarding device of DE 102 14 596 A is relatively expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic retarding device and also a guide system with a retarding device which can be manufactured inexpensively and which can generate relatively large retardation forces.